Trying Is Worth it
by Secret Scissors
Summary: Miley realizes something about herself and when she tells Lily, it makes her notice how she really feels about her best friend. This is my first story, I'm totally open to constructive criticism
1. Let's start in the middle

**Author's Note: **

** So, Miley and Lilly are in college on their second year. In my story they don't know eachother since they're kids they met the first day of college and became best friends, it's a lot different from the actual show, so I hope I don't get hate from you guys for that lol, I hope you enjoy my story, if you do pleaasee review and if you hate it, I don't know, sorry I guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, I just own my story.**

**''Let's start in the middle''**

I heard the door closing, i didn't react to it, i was only half awake.

- are you sleeping? - I heard my roommate whisper, while i felt my bed sink a little.

- what? - i responded confused half opening my eyes.

- shh, it's okay, go back to sleep - she said as she lay herself down on my bed and put her arm across my stomach. i sighed out of pure comfort and held her as i drifted back to unconsciousness.

I was putting my jeans on when Miley woke up, i have no idea how she ended up in mine, but it wasn't the first time we slept together on the same bed, so i guessed i was ok with it.

- hey - she said stretching her arms, sitting on the mattress, i glanced back at her and grinned. - i'm sorry... it's just that sometimes i really hate sleeping alone -

I turned around to face her - it's cool, really, i don't mind - i resumed putting my shoes on.

- maybe you will - i gave her a funny look - i have something to tell you... -

- oookay - i said confused.

- can you just look at me? - once again i turned around and gave her my full attention - ... alright i change my mind don't look at me - she blabbered nervously, i laughed.

- Miley, you can tell me anything, i bet it's not that bad - she sighed.

- okay... - she shut her eyes - i think i might be bi - she started to open them slowly and looked at me like she was expecting me to explode.

- is that it? - i kept a blank expression.

- yeah - she said looking at me expectantly. i shrugged my shoulders. - so... you're fine with it? -

- why wouldn't i be? It's actually kind of cool when you think about it, you get the best of both worlds - i was amused with the look she was giving me, it was like she couldn't believe it and then she just walked over to me and hugged me... very tight i might add - you're kind of killing me right now - i said choking.

- you're so awesome Lilly - as she said that she let her hold on me soften, but she didn't quite let go - you're the first person I've told this and it's because i trust you - she pushed herself back just enough to look into my eyes - i feel like i could tell you anything - my breath got caught in my throat as i felt her lips against mine, i closed my eyes and started to kiss her back, our lips started moving in sync. I started feeling a sense of familiarity, like this wasn't the first time we kissed, it's hard to explain but it felt as if this kiss was exactly what i was supposed to do and maybe i wasn't sure what the kiss meant right then but it sure did feel amazing. She started pulling away and i was about to lean in and kiss her again until I realized I wasn't even supposed to have liked it as much as I did. Before I could continue beating myself down for liking it i realized I was out of breath from the kiss and even though I tried to keep calm and collected I started breathing heavily - and now you're the first girl I kissed -

- oh - i said not knowing how to react.

- I hope you're not freaked out now - she said with a frown - I just wanted to get that over with - I felt slightly disappointed that, that was all it meant for her but I covered with a smile.

- it's fine, now I have something interesting to tell people - I joked - it'll make me less boring -

- you're not boring - she smiled at me with a look I haven't seen in her eyes before.

- I have to go, you know classes - I said awkwardly taking my books.

- oh right, classes, so do I, let's see if I haven't flunked all of them yet -

- you're not so bad - I said halfway out the door - wanna have lunch together later? -

- don't we always? - she glared at me.

- just checking - I said closing the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and actually started thinking of what had just happened. Great! Now I'm gonna go fucking crazy.


	2. Talk about girls

_**Author's note: I have to be honest, i wasn't pleased with this chapter i felt like i could have done more, but i felt bad for lasting so much time without updating the story. I hope you like it.**_

_****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, I just own my story.****_

- Miles it's been a month since you told me -

- it's been two weeks! -

- whatever, it feels way longer when you keep complaining to me about how you want to go out on a date with a girl and... Other stuff -

- I get it, you're sick of me, I'm sorry, I am it's just that you're the only one that knows except for Oliver and I can't talk to him about it, he gets all weird and perverted -

- that sounds like him - I couldn't take the sad look on her face - and I'm not sick of you, I just think you should do something about it, get out there, ask a girl out, turn on that Miley charm - we both laughed. A pretty red haired girl passed by us - look at that girl, talk to her -

- she's really pretty - she said looking at her up and down as she sat on the table behind us, which meant Miley got a perfect view of her from where she was sitting,while i had to turn around if i wanted to look at her, when i turned to see Miley she was still looking at her and that made me feel kind of jealous - what am i supposed to say? How does a girl ask another girl out? -

- just tell her that her top is cute or something - i said a little annoyed.

- ooh it is! - i sighed - i can't! What if she thinks i'm creepy? - i put my hands in my face out of frustration.

- fuck! I give up, you're impossible -

- hey! if you're so brave than why don't you go and do it? -

- if i do, would you just ask a girl out or at least go to that gay club you've been bugging me about and make out with someone - i have no idea where that came from, specially since i don't want her to make out with anyone that's not... Anyone.

- fine! - smiling like she was sure i would never do it. Most of the time she'd be right, but i had to do this, it was about showing her she could do it too.

I stood up and started walking towards the mystery girl, i looked back at Miley and she had a shocked expression on her face, i smiled with confidence.

- hey - as soon as she looked at me, all my fake confidence was gone and i started to feel stupid for thinking i could do this, but i kept going - i just, i feel like a dork for doing this but, i just really like your top -

- thanks! i actually just bought it - she said with a pretty smile - do you wanna sit? - maybe i was really lucky or my dorkness made me cute, but that was really easy.

- yeah sure - i said looking back at Miley with a smug look on my face while i sat in the chair across from her - so, whatcha reading there? -

_**15 minutes later.**_

- and then i said ''i told you not to borrow your shoes to that girl'' - i finish my story and she started laughing really hard.

- that is so funny - she said out of breath. My phone started ringing.

- can you excuse me for a sec? - i said. She nodded as she drank from her ice tea, i checked my phone and Miley's face displayed across the screen - yes? - i asked

- i can't believe that top thing actually worked -

- well, i did tell you it wasn't that hard -

- yeah, yeah, listen, are you gonna keep talking to Ariel or what? Cuz i can't sit here forever -

- geez what a mood! Just give me a moment -

- fine i'll wait for you outside - she hung up.

- that was my sister, she's visiting me from New York and she's pissed off cuz i haven't spent time with her, so -

- i get it, family is family - she said with a smile - even though i was enjoying your company - she said flirting with me.

- i know, me too -

- how about we exchange numbers, that way we can call each other sometime.

- sure - i said taking her phone as she took mine. After we finished putting our information in the phones we said our goodbyes and i headed outside to meet Miley.

- so? - Miley asked when she saw me.

- keep walking, you want her to see us here and find out i was lying? - i said dragging her away from the cafe's doors.

- lying about what? And why does it matter anyway? Do you actually like her? - she asked looking sad or maybe i was imagining that.

- what!? No, i just think it could hurt her feelings... You know? Sometimes when people lie to people and they find out, it hurts -

- don't talk to me like i'm stupid - she said with sadness instead of being angry.

- i'm sorry, let's just walk - it felt unnatural to be angry at Miley, we had never talk to each other like that before - Miley i... i don't want you to be angry at me - i said after a long minute of silent walk towards the campus.

- i'm not, i just... i don't know, it's not you, i've been in a weird mood all day, i'm sorry - she said stopping our walk. I smiled at her

- it's okay, i'm sorry too - i said as i leaned in and hugged her.

She put her arms around me, i rested my head on her neck and noticed the smell of watermelon that came from her hair, it relaxed me, i could have stayed like that for hours... But we had to keep walking and since Miley never breaks a hug i start, i had to be the one to pull back but i held on to her hand and smiled at her, she smiled back at me with a slight blush on her cheeks and continued walking holding my hand.

Why was she blushing though? Great! Now i'm not gonna be able to get this out of my head. The memory of the time she kissed me crossed my mind and i closed my eyes, feeling embarrassed for thinking about it.

- are you okay? You're blushing - she said with a mocking smile.

- yeah, i was just thinking of something -

- mmm... something that made you blush, interesting -

- it's not like that -

- uh huh, i believe you -

- fine then, believe what you want - i said laughing.

- so, you're not telling me? -

- there's nothing to tell - she stared at me, trying to get the answers and i stared right back, after some seconds she gave up with a sigh and an adorable pout - you're so easy -

- i can't believe you're not telling me who you were thinking about, is it Ariel? I know it is -

- why do you keep calling her that? She's not the little mermaid, her name is Taylor and even if i was blushing because of her, which i wasn't, why would it matter? -

- you never told me you liked girls - she said puzzled.

- why is it a big deal for you if i like or don't like girls? I didn't make it a big deal when you told me about it - i said feeling conflicted and nervous as hell.

- i'm not, i just don't understand why wouldn't you tell me, even if you weren't sure -

- i just hadn't thought about it until now - that was a lie, i couldn't get that kiss out of my mind since it happened, i've dreamt about it almost every night and i wanted it to happen again and again and again, but i couldn't exactly tell her that.

- so... you might like girls? -

- i don't know, maybe - maybe i was crazy.

- and you might like Ariel?... Sorry i meant Taylor -

- i know that was on purpose and i don't know - i might have felt slightly attracted to that girl, but i don't think she's why i've been wondering about my preferences lately.

- you don't know anything -

- i know that - i said grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

- maybe you should go to that club with me to see if you really like girls - but i just want to like one person Miley. Why can't i tell her?

- i hate meeting people like that - and i don't wanna see you flirt with other people.

- you're not gonna let me go all by myself, right? - i couldn't

- well... - but i could joke about it. She slapped my shoulder - of course not, i would never do that - i said smiling.

This is going to end up badly.

I can feel it.


	3. I hate these things

_**Author's Note: I was gonna do something completely different but i don't know, this chapter just wrote itself, i really liked writing this one. Also I want to say thanks to my first follower in this story megantillman0, you made my day, seriously. _**Hope you like it as much as i did.**_**_

_**_****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, but I do own this story. Do you like it? XD****_**_

Miley and I were choosing what to wear to go to that stupid ass bar, or club, or whatever it is.

- why am i doing this again? - i asked putting on some mascara.

- because you love me and want me to be happy - she said walking up to me and sitting on my lap. She was wearing shorts and i was wearing a skirt, so i could feel her skin against mine and it was driving me crazy - let me do this for you - she said in a husky voice as she grabbed the make-up bag and I know she meant "let me do your make up" but my mind was imagining something entirely different. My body tensed up as she inched closer to me to apply some eye shadow, I was getting hotter by the second and I didn't know how much more of this I could take before I did something completely insane.

- Miley I could do the rest of it, really - I said with my heart my throat.

- no, it's fine, I like doing this - she said with a grin that seemed mischievous to me, but I was high from her closeness so maybe I was seeing things. _How is this possible!? She's barely touching me and I'm a hot mess. God Miley!_ - your skin feels really hot, Are you ok? - _no! I wanna..._

_-_ I don't feel so good - I said breathing heavily and it may seem like I'm overreacting here but I'm seriously dying.

- maybe we should stay in tonight -_ yes!_ I guess good things do come out of bad situations sometimes.

- are you sure? - I said with a small voice - you could go without me -

- no, you're sick and I'm taking care of you - she said with a sweet look on her face, I couldn't help the smile that crawled it's way up my face, even if I was still on fire. She smiled back and then stood up. I sighed, I felt relieved but at the same time i missed her touch.

- put on your pj's, I'll make you some soup - she said turning around.

- no, wait, I don't feel like eating anything right now - and I don't like soup unless I'm actually sick - just stay here with me - I said hoping not to sound too needy, she nodded and we both started to change into our pajamas, I couldn't help stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking. _Why is her body so freaking hot? **Stop looking!**_

I turned my head around fast and close my eyes, so I wouldn't torture myself anymore.

Once I was done with changing my clothes I laid down on my bed and pull the covers until my waist, facing her. She was looking at me, I couldn't read her expression. And that was the moment I realized this was gonna be a long night. She got on the bed and stole the sheets from me.

- hey! That's not cool - Miley started laughing really hard. I grabbed the sheets from her and pulled but she was really holding on to them. We both ended up under the sheets fighting each other, she climbed up my body and trapped my hands on top of my head as she straddled my hips so I couldn't move, not that I was complaining though.

- what are you gonna do now? -she said looking down at me with a confident smile.

- this is abuse, I'm sick - I said laughing. The smile fell from her face and she let go of my hands.

- I'm sorry, I totally forgot - she said with concern written on her features.

- Miley, it's okay, I feel fine now - she stopped straddling me and moved to my side.

- are you sure? -

- yes, now let's just sleep - I said turning down the lamp in the bedside table.

Miley cuddled into my side and I held her like many times before, but unlike many times before my body was tense, there was a lump in my throat and I was feeling even more uncomfortable than when she sat on my legs. Holding her used to bring me comfort and peace, but now that I know i have feelings for her, it just makes me nervous of doing something stupid, touching her the wrong way and she noticing and freaking out, so I did the only thing I could think of: I turned around so I was facing the opposite way.

- why did you do that? - damn it! I thought she was sleeping.

- I... I just felt like, you know, I wanted to sleep on this side - I should really learn how to come up with better excuses.

- are you sure is not because you feel weird sleeping next to me now that you know I - I cut her off, turning to face her.

- what!? No, of course not - if you only knew.

- I'd understand -

- Miley, please, when have I shown you anything that's not support about this? -

- never -

- then, why do you keep thinking that I don't approve? -

- cuz I'm an idiot - she said smiling - I promise I won't think like that anymore - she said caressing my arm with her hand, she looked so beautiful, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight that was crossing through our window, in that moment I felt an urge to kiss her, but if I did it'll ruin everything, she was looking at me like she was expecting me to do something, hell I was expecting me to do something too. I just laid back on the bed, looked at the ceiling with a blank expression and sighed. I'm such a coward.

- Are you ok? - she asked concerned, laying back on the bed too.

- I don't know... Honestly, sometimes I think I'm going crazy -

- wanna tell me about it? -

- maybe... - i decided to be honest, after all she was my best friend - I like a girl - well, half honest anyway.

- a girl? - I nodded - is it the little mermaid? - she asked, her accent evident with that sentence. I laughed

- you need to leave Taylor alone... And no it's not her - she let out a sigh of relief, I stared at her - would it really be that bad if I liked her? Why do you hate her? -

- I don't, it's just that I feel protective of you, I'll hate anyone that wants to date you - somehow knowing that made me feel great and the best part was the blush that covered her face, it was hard to notice 'cause it was dark, but it was there - but anyway... Who is it?

- please don't be angry, but I'm not ready to say yet - she looked disappointed.

- why? - I stayed silent - is she really ugly and you're ashamed you like her? - she asked with a mocking grin.

- no - I responded laughing, but then sobered up and looked in her eyes - she's really beautiful - her eyes stayed on mine and neither of us spoke for a moment, she seemed deep in thought as she looked to the side. _This is it. I made it too obvious. Stupid hormones, stupid me._

- so... What is it then? - well if I wasn't caught before, I was caught now I had no answer for that. But then fate saved me, my phone started ringing. _Hah! What a great moment for a cliche._

- hello? -

- yo! Lil, whatcha doing?

- Oliver? Nothing I'm just in my dorm with Miley -

- is she there with a girl? - he said creepily - tell me exactly what they're doing and be very descriptive -

- gross! It's just Miley and me you doughnut -

- are you being gay with each other? I'm not saying that I would like that, I would just feel left out -

- what the hell, dude? You're horrible and I don't want to talk to you anymore -

- c'mon Lilly, I'm just kidding, I called you to invite Miley and you to this party tomorrow at Kappa Iota Sigma -

- oh okay, I'll tell her about it -

- fine then, text me if you're going -

- alright, bye -

- goodnight - I sighed as I put my phone down. Miley was staring at me. - Oliver wanted to let us know about this party at Kappa Iota Sigma tomorrow night -

- oh, they throw awesome parties, we should go if you're feeling better -

- sure, I think it was just momentary, I feel way better -

- good cuz I was gonna make you go anyway - she joked.

We kept talking for a while and I was grateful that the "me liking someone" subject wasn't brought up again. We fell asleep that night like we usually did, snuggled to eachother.


	4. Stupid Oliver

_**Author's Note: I know it's been a little while, but school's been really though and I've been having some serious health problems, I mean I'm not gonna die or anything, probably, lol but it does affect my concentration... Anyway I'm not gonna bore you with my problems, so here we go.**_

_**_**_****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house were we both could live(if you got that reference I'm sorry for being cheesy, but I'm sick so cut me some slack XD and did I mention that today it's my birthday? So yeah, I can't get hate from you now)****_**_**_

- listen Ollie, i really need to tell you something very important - I said, as we headed out of our class together.

- alright, shoot - he said smiling at me.

- Wait, you have to promise -

- I promise I won't tell a soul - he cut me off rolling his eyes.

- and that includes Miley, in fact, you are specially forbidden to tell her -

- I thought you guys told eachother everything -

- yeah well not this -

- This sounds serious, are you sure you want to tell me? I might overreact -

- yes I'm sure, we've known eachother since kindergarten -

- well, then I'm listening -

- ok... I kind of like-like Miley -

- what? - he yelled. I covered his mouth.

- shh, shut up - I said, people were looking at us. Yeah... I probably shouldn't have told him in the middle of the campus.

- I'm phsowy - he tried to apologize through my hand, which I removed after - I really didn't expect that... But in a way I guess I did, you two are way too close and you haven't known each other for that long - he said with an inquisitive look on his eyes, I scoffed.

- yeah, right, admit it you had no idea -

- whatever... But this is kind of cool, my two best friends are lesbians - he started rubbing his hands together while he looked forward with a creepy look of satisfaction on his face.

- I don't like that look and I didn't say I was gay, I just like Miley, there's no need to put a label on it -

- Lilly, Miley it's a girl and you're a girl, therefore... -

- why can't I like whoever I like without having to put a name into what I am for liking that person? - I quickly cut him off, beginning to lose my temper.

- okay, fine Lilly, I'm sorry - he flashed an apologetic smile.

- it's cool, I think I'm just being sensitive cuz I'm really confused by this, I've never gone through anything like this before - it was true, sometimes I felt like I was completely crazy for liking Miley all of the sudden, we've known each other for almost 2 years and I was just finding out about this feelings and there was just so much that I didn't understand about this, not only because she was a girl and that was different for me, but because I've never truly felt what I was beginning to feel for Miley, Love.

- I know, but I'm here Lilly, for anything you need, okay? - he said sweetly, I couldn't help but to smile. Oliver can act like a dork and an idiot 95% of the time but sometimes he just surprises you.

- okay - I said while I pulled him into a tight hug which he returned with as much feeling as I did - you might be a doughnut, but you're my doughnut Ollie - he laughed into my shoulder before he let go of me, smiling.

- I wouldn't have it any other way... So what's the plan? - he asked, I looked at him with a confused look on my face - to get Miley and you together - he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

- dude, it's not that easy - I said looking down - I don't want to ruin our friendship -

- you're such a cliche - I glared at him - you won't, I think she likes you too - I scoffed and rolled my eyes, he grabbed my arms - Lilly I'm serious, you guys have always been different with each other, the looks you give to the other, I never put much thought into it but now that I know it makes so much sense -

- c'mon, you're just looking for clues that aren't there and I don't think she sees me that way -

- fine, just do this for me, next time you're around Miley put extra attention to the way she touches, looks and talks to you and then compare it to how she treats everyone else -

- okay psycho, I will if it makes you happy and then I'll prove myself right - he laughed.

- yeah, sure Lils -

- I have to go, but I'll see you at the party later ok? -

- fine, see you there -

_I walked to my dorm thinking about my conversation with Oliver, maybe he was right, maybe I was being stubborn._

_Could that even happen?_

_Could I have been blinding myself from the truth?_

_I mean, if Oliver could see it, that means it's pretty obvious._

_And if he could see it and I didn't have a clue, that must mean I'm an idiot._

_No, I shouldn't be too hard on myself, I've been really busy with homework and stuff and I just realized of these feelings so maybe I just had too much in my head to notice._

- hey Lils, what's up? - wow, how did I even get into my room? - your face is weird, what's going on? - Miley said closing her text book and standing up from her bed, walking towards me.

- huh? Nothing, I just didn't realized I was here -

- what? Are you crazy now? - she said pressing her palm into my forehead.

- you're checking for my craziness on my forehead? Wow you most be really good with crazy people -

- are you kidding? I'm the best - she said smiling at me.

- must be cuz you're crazy too - I said laughing while she playfully punched my arm.

- well if I'm crazy then what does that make you For wanting to be around me? -

- I guess I'm crazy too - _yeah I'm crazy... For her. _

We joked around for a little bit and then Miley started telling me about her sociology paper and then the party we were going to, which she was really excited about. I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation with Oliver.

Was he right? I mean it must be the first time he's ever been right and I wasn't which means he'll rub it on my face.

I hate it when I'm not right, but most importantly, did Miley also have feelings for me?

And if she did would she admit to it?

God!

...Stupid Oliver.


End file.
